Where Angels Fear to Tread
Plot Heading to the research lab at the top of Angel Falls, Mikhail and the Player finds the body of scientist Lauren Belmonte, drowned and tied. The autopsy showed that Lauren was murdered by a member of the Watchful Eye, revealed by an autopsy where a small flag in Lauren's body. Three suspects were suspected of the murder, scientist Elle Delacroix, lieutenant Vince Moonshire, and radio signal broadcaster Adam de le Blanco. It is also revealed that the killer has a fear of heights and has knowledge in biology. In the second chapter, the tech expert Annabel Weber reported about the oil spill at the bottom of the falls. The oil spill was ran by architect Rico Savalderon. Along with Baron, the team suspected American rights activist Jennifer Barnum for the murder. It is also discovered that the killer has a peanut allergy. In the third chapter, the chief exclaims that the oil is polluting the waters and activist Jennifer Barnum is currently protesting against it and arguing with architect Rico Savalderon. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest radio signal broadcaster Adam de le Blanco for the murder. He first denied any involvement in the murder. When all the evidence compiled, he confessed and said that Belmonte created the weapon for the Watchful Eye and attempted to sell it away instead of handing it over. She was intentionally going to be flogged, but didn't work out in his favor. Adam was sentenced to life in prison. In 'Soft Haze', activist Jennifer Barnum wants to stop the oil spill. At the top of Angel Falls, the Player finds a certificate to not hurt the river, leading to Savalderon's arrest. Victim * Lauren Belmonte (found drowned at the top of Angel Falls) Murder Weapon * Drowning Killer * Adam de le Blanco Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a fear of heights. *This suspect has biological knowledge. *This suspect has a peanut allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has biological knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is male. *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a fear of heights. *This suspect has biological knowledge. *This suspect has a peanut allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is male. *This suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a fear of heights. *This suspect has biological knowledge. *This suspect has a peanut allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a fear of heights. *This suspect has biological knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white. Killer's Profile *The killer has a fear of heights. *The killer has biological knowledge. *The killer has a peanut allergy. *The killer is male. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Highest Peak. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trophy) (Victim Identified: Lauren Belmonte) (New Suspect: Elle Delacroix) * Ask Delacroix about her discovery of the body. * Examine Trophy. (New Suspect: Vince Moonshire) * Question Vince about his relations with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Lab) * Investigate Lab. (Prerequisite: Vince interrogated) (New Clues: Soaked Parchment, Headwear) * Examine Soaked Parchment. (Result: Spit) * Examine Headwear. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Adam de le Blanco) * Ask Adam about his relations with the victim. * Analyze Victim's Body. (Result: The killer has a fear of heights.) * Analyze Spit. (Result: Victim's Spit.) (Result: The killer has biological knowledge.) * Move on to chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Stop Rico Savalderon from filling up the lake. (Result: Rico has a fear of heights.) * Investigate Black Lake. (Clues: Watery Note, Brain Scan) * Examine Watery Note. (Result: Medicinal Powder) * Analyze Brain Scan. (6:00:00) (Result: Adam's Brain Scan) * Ask Adam about the victim's brain scan. (Result: Adam has a fear of heights and has biological knowledge.) * Analyze Medicinal Powder. (Result: The killer has a peanut allergy.) * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Faded Photo, Torn Poster) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Elle's Rivalry Against the Victim) * Learn about Elle's rivalry with the victim. (Result: Elle has a peanut allergy.) * Examine Torn Poster. (New Suspect: Jennifer Barnum) * Learn about Jennifer's relation with the victim. (Result: Jennifer has a fear of heights and has biological knowledge.) * Move on to chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Stop the argument between Rico and Jennifer. (Result: Rico has biological knowledge and has a peanut allergy.) * Investigate Oil Spill. (Clues: Voodoo Doll, Syringe, Spit-Covered Cloth) * Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Adam's Fingerprints) * Find out why Adam made a voodoo doll of the victim. (Result: Adam has a peanut allergy.) * Examine Syringe. (Result: Skin Cells) * Examine Spit-Covered Cloth. (Result: Spit) * Analyze Spit. (3:00:00) (Result: Victim's DNA) * Ask Elle why the victim spat on her. (Result: Elle has a fear of heights and has biological knowledge.) * Analyze Skin Cells. (6:00:00) (Result: Vince's DNA) * Learn about Vince's abuse of steroids. (Result: Vince has biological knowledge.) * Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Diary, Flag Garland) * Examine Diary. (Result: Handwriting) * Examine Flag Garland. (Result: White Fibers) * Analyze Handwriting. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is male.) * Analyze White Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears white.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move onto Soft Haze (4/6). Soft Haze (4/6)